You Found Me
by newyorklghts
Summary: He found her, in an alleyway, slowly dying, a girl with a tormented past. He did the only thing he could think and brought her to his alpha. Now she has a new life, but is it a life she wants? Things become more complicated as the pack grows and trouble begins brewing in Beacon Hills. Will she realize that Isaac has always been there for her? Or will someone else claim her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_**

**_Lying on the floor, surround me, surround me_**

**_Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you_**

**_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_**

**_- "_**_You Found Me" by The Fray_

Everything hurt, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it just hurt. It had happened so fast, one minute she was walking along the alleyway, the next a guy had grabbed her. Now she was lying on the cold concrete in a steadily growing pool of her own blood. She had thought about how she would die, but she never thought it would be like this.

She whimpered in pain as she tried to move, she had to do something, she couldn't just lie there and die. She didn't have enough strength left in her body though. Just as she collapsed back against the ground, someone was there beside her. She screamed but it died out into a whimper of pain. "Please, please don't hurt me," she whimpered as she pressed her hands against where she had been stabbed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name," the young man asked as he eased her hands away and examined her wound.

"Katie."

"I'm Isaac, I know someone who can help you, you have to trust me ok?"

Katie nodded quickly as Isaac shifted to pick her up. She cried out in pain, clutching at Isaac's shirt as he lifted her off the ground. Her head rested against his shoulder and she drew in a ragged breath as he began running. She knew it had to be the blood loss that was making her imagine it, he couldn't have actually been running as fast as she thought he was.

The next thing she knew, Isaac was placing her on a hard, cold surface, her eyes fluttered open, but a blinding light caused her to shut them again. She could hear muffled voices, people speaking frantically.

Katie whimpered in pain as she turned her head to try and look around the room. She drew in a breath and dropped her head against the table.

"Katie," someone said as they put their hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at the young man. He was obviously older than Isaac, but not by much. "My name is Derek. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I'm dying, aren't I," she asked instead of answering the question.

"I can save you Katie, but its going to change your life and it may not be for the better. It will be dangerous, if you aren't careful, people will try to hurt you, even kill you."

"People have already tried to kill me."

"I can see that," Derek said with a small smile. "There are bad things that come with the bite, but there are good things too. You won't need to wear your glasses anymore. You'll be stronger, faster, you'll be able to heal much faster. Everything will change."

"The bite? Are you a vampire or something?"

"A werewolf actually. Katie, I don't have to do this, if this isn't what you want, we can call 911, but by the time they get here you might be dead. You have lost a lot of blood, you have severe internal bleeding, they can make you comfortable, but they can't save you."

"I don't want to die," she whispered softly. Isaac appeared beside her and took hold of her hand. He put his other hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"This is going to hurt," Derek warned. Katie turned her head to the side and met Isaac's gaze. She felt Derek push her sleeve up, his fingers ran over the scars that littered the inside of her arm. His thumb brushed over the vein in her arm as he raised it to his mouth.

Katie cried out in pain as Derek bit down on her arm. She struggled against him, but Isaac held her as still as he could. She whimpered as Derek let her go and dropped her arm. Her vision swam before her eyes and then everything went dark.

"Did you kill her," Isaac demanded as he glanced at Derek.

"She passed out, she lost a lot of blood. She'll be fine, if she survives the change."

"You didn't tell her about that."

"I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. Do you know her?"

"I've seen her at school," Isaac said as he glanced down at her. He pushed some of her hair out of her face as he studied her. He'd more than seen her at school, he had noticed her. The way her honey curls fell around her face, the way she she moved through the halls, he knew she was a dancer, she was small, almost fragile looking, but she was beautiful. "She's kind of a loner, I heard she's a foster kid, one of those families that takes in a lot of kids for the money. She doesn't talk much, she's supposed to be smart though, like really smart."

Derek studied the two of them for a long moment before speaking. "Look after her, come get me if anything changes," he said before walking away. He paused and turned back to Isaac. "You did a good thing, finding her, bringing her here, you saved her life Isaac."

"I'm not sure she'll see it that way when she wakes up," Isaac mumbled.

"Either way, you should be proud of yourself, you used the bite for good," Derek said before going into a subway car. He just hoped that Isaac using the bite for good wasn't going to bite all of them in the ass.

**Just a heads up, this is in no way related to Monsters in the Mist, I will continue to update that story as well. This one starts in season 2 and follows the show. If you like this one and you haven't read Monsters in the Mist, check it out, it centers on Derek/OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response to this story has been amazing! I can't thank you guys enough for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites! I will admit that this chapter is not my favorite, but I felt like there needed to be a little more backstory before I really got going with the rest of the story.**

Chapter 2

Katie shifted tiredly in the bed. She was sore, but comfortable and warm. She moved closer to the source of the warmth, and it drew her closer still. She sighed softly, but she felt something rise under her head. Katie stiffened and opened her eyes. She was resting against someone's chest. She yelped and jerked back from the person.

Isaac groaned at the noise and opened his eyes. "Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Katie stared at him in confusion as she glanced around the room. She drew in a deep breath and her face contorted in confusion. She rubbed at her eyes, and it knocked her glasses askew.

Isaac sat up and pulled her hands away from her face. He carefully took her glasses off and folded them before setting them aside. Katie opened her eyes and looked around.

"I don't need my glasses anymore," she said softly. She put her hand to the side of her face. "I've worn them for three years, and now I don't need them anymore."

"How are you feeling," Isaac asked again. He reached out to tug up her shirt sleeve but she pulled away from him. She pulled her sleeve back down, hiding the scars he'd seen last night. "How'd you get those scars?"

Katie shifted on the mattress and moved slightly away from him. "I... I know what it looks like, and I don't hurt myself, I swear."

"Someone else did that to you, didn't they?"

Katie glanced up and met his gaze. "You wouldn't understand."

"My dad used to get so angry with me, he would lock me in an old freezer in our basement. He'd leave me there for hours, locked in the dark, listening to me beg to be let out. So yeah, I will understand," Isaac explained.

Katie's hair had fallen over her right eye and Isaac reached up and brushed it aside, tucking it behind her ear. "My foster dad, he drinks a lot, and one night he caught me trying to run away. He broke a beer bottle over my arm."

"Is that why you were out there last night? Were you running away?"

"I had to, he was going to kill me if I didn't," Katie whispered. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "He would have to, if you hadn't found me."

"He did that to you last night?"

"The state gives him money for looking after me, if I go missing he doesn't get the money anymore. So he came after me, but things... things got out of control and he stabbed me."

"I thought I heard you two talking," Derek said as he came into the room. He made no comment on what they were talking about though. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive," Katie said as she offered him a small smile. "Thank you, for saving me."

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure you would survive the change, but I'm glad you did. You're with us now, you can live here with us if you want, I'll teach you everything I know about being a werewolf. It's not going to be easy, but we'll help you the best we can," Derek assured her.

Katie nodded and glanced at Isaac again. "What am I supposed to do for clothes? All my stuff is still at my foster parents' house."

"We'll go with you to get it, we'll also make sure they don't bother you anymore," Derek assured her.

"Are you guys sure you want to get involved in this? You saw what he did to me last night," Katie said.

"You are part of my pack now, you are my responsibility, as part of a pack we look out for one another. Trust me, he can't hurt us," Derek replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He'll be no match for us," Isaac said confidently.

Katie shifted and tugged up the front of her shirt. The stab wound on her stomach was completely healed. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin. She tugged up her shirt sleeve and gasped when she saw that the scars were gone too.

"The bite is going to change everything, isn't it," she asked.

"Yeah, it is. You ready for that," Derek asked.

"I guess I'll have to be."

...

Since Katie's clothes were covered in blood, Isaac loaned her a pair of pants, she had to roll the legs up because they were too long. He also found her one of his shirts to wear. Katie yanked her hair up on top of her head before she followed Isaac and Derek out of the subway station that was their hideout.

"So why do you guys live down there? Are you fugitives or something," Katie asked. Derek and Isaac both froze and turned to look at her. "What?"

"You really don't know, do you," Derek asked.

"You guys are actually fugitives," Katie cried. "What the hell are you wanted for?!"

"Murder, but neither of us is actually guilty," Isaac explained.

"That's what they all say," Katie pointed out.

"Well, we really aren't. My uncle killed my sister, which is the murder I was wanted for. Isaac, well, we don't know what killed his dad yet, but we are working on it."

"What the hell have I gotten myself in to," Katie mumbled as she climbed into the back of Derek's car. She gave him directions to the house, but was otherwise silent. Once they pulled up to the house, Katie let out a sigh of relief. "It doesn't look like he is here."

"Too bad, it would be funny to see his face when you walk in," Isaac said with a grin. "Dead girl walking."

"You might get your wish," Derek said as a car pulled into the driveway. Her foster dad climbed out and briefly glanced at the car before going inside. "Katie, you ok?"

"Fine," Katie said tensely. She threw the car door open and strode toward the house. Derek and Isaac exchanged a glance before rushing after her. Katie paused at the front door for a moment before she jerked it open. She gasped when it came off the hinges.

"Yeah, be careful, you are a lot stronger now," Derek said lowly as he put the door against the wall. Katie simply nodded before stepping into the house. She slowly made her way through the front hallway. She paused outside the living room and peered inside.

"Hi, I came to get my stuff," she said brightly. Isaac couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out when her foster dad saw her standing there. "These are my friends Isaac and Derek. Can you keep them company while I get my things?"

"What makes you think you are going anywhere," the man demanded once he had gotten over his shock. He rose from the chair he was sitting in. Katie flinched back, but Derek put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe the fact that you stabbed me last night, that's called attempted murder. I think the police will see it my way, especially since I'm a minor and you are supposed to be my guardian," Katie snapped.

"Go get your things," Derek said firmly. Katie glanced at him briefly before going to do what he said. "Here's how this is going to work. Katie is going to get the money you owe her. If she doesn't, I'll come back, and trust me, that is the last thing you want to happen. If she tells me that you have spoken to her or even touched her, I will kill you. No one will find your body, you will just be dead. Believe me, it will be painful, because I will pay you back for every pain you inflicted on her. You understand me?"

The man glanced between the two of them and Isaac let out a low growl to drive the point home. "I understand," he said quickly.

"Go help Katie," Derek said as he glanced over his shoulder at Isaac.

Isaac followed Katie's scent down the hallway and found her in a tiny room. She was hurriedly stuffing things into a duffle bag. Isaac grabbed a box off the floor and began stacking her books and pictures in it.

"Derek took care of it, he won't bother you anymore."

"I kind of wish you had found me sooner," Katie said softly.

"I'll keep you safe now, I promise," Isaac assured her.

Katie met his gaze and smiled back at him. She zipped up the bag and took one last glance around the room. She grabbed a picture frame and dropped it into the box Isaac was holding. She also pulled the quilt off her bed and folded it up, stuffing it into her bag as well. She grabbed her backpack before nodding at Isaac.

"Let's get out of here," she mumbled. Derek met them at the front door and they quickly left. Isaac and Derek loaded her things into the trunk of the car. Katie stood next to the car staring back at the house. She jumped when Isaac tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on," he said as he opened the car door for her. Katie glanced back at the house one last time before climbing in. Isaac and Derek exchanged a glance as they drove away from the house.

"I never thought it would feel like this," Katie murmured.

"What," Derek asked as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror.

"Freedom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the weekend they fell into a pattern. Katie set up her room, well subway car, and unpacked her things. Derek trained Isaac, and he let Katie watch. He could tell that she wasn't ready to get started just yet.

Derek knew that she needed to be trained, but he wasn't going to push her. She was having a hard time adjusting to all of this. Her new found power scared her. She was incredibly jumpy too, sudden movements and loud noises sent her into a panic.

Katie did her best to hide her fear, but she knew Derek could tell. The only thing that really made her feel comfortable was being around Isaac. The two of them were becoming fast friends, which was great because they were living together. Katie watched Derek as he moved around the subway station, her eyes were never far from him though.

If Derek noticed he didn't acknowledge it, but Isaac noticed. He'd thought maybe, well it didn't matter what he thought, obviously it wasn't going to happen now. He noticed the way Derek was with Katie, how he spoke softly to her, was gentle whenever he touched her. Maybe it was because he was her alpha, she was drawn to him in a different way. Derek had lost all of his family in that fire, maybe he felt like she was a little sister. Isaac knew there were a lot of maybes about this though.

Sunday night Isaac wandered into Katie's subway car. She'd turned it into a really cozy space. Isaac was kind of in love with her bed. It was more a nest of pillows and blankets, she slept in the middle of her nest surrounded on all sides. Katie was already settled into her nest a book in her hand.

"What are you doing in here," Isaac asked as he plopped down on her nest. Katie smiled at him over the top of her book, but marking her place and shutting it.

"Do you think I'm ready to go back to school?"

"Honestly? No, I think you need a few more days. I don't think you've really accepted what has happened to you."

"Its a lot Isaac, I mean, I went from not believing in werewolves to being on in about 24 hours. Now I'm living in an abandoned train station with two guys I don't really know, not that you guys aren't being awesome about all of this because you are. It's a lot to wrap your head around."

"Yeah, I get it, I do. I was terrified that someone was going to figure out what I was when I went back, now I can't even go. It sucks," Isaac replied.

"So, how did you... accept this?"

"Well, I chose it, you didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, it was this or death," Katie explained. "Not really a tough decision."

"Now you just have to figure out what kind of werewolf you want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are others of us at school, one other actually. He is going it alone though, he's not part of a pack, but he's a beta like us. Derek thinks there are other people that he can help though, so maybe there will be more of us soon."

"Is that a good idea? I mean what is he going to do on the full moon with a bunch of teenage werewolves freaking out," Katie asked.

"Derek says we have to find an anchor, something that helps us control the anger and the shift."

"You really like him don't you? I mean, you respect him, not like you are in love with him like him," Katie said quickly.

"Derek saved me, he gave me a new life, and I do respect him, he'd do anything for us," Isaac assured her.

Katie nodded as she met Isaac's gaze. "So what are we going to do if we can't go to school?"

"Train," Derek called from the main room. "Get out here, I want to try something!"

"Dude, we are about to go to bed," Isaac complained as he joined Derek. Katie stood just behind Isaac and nodded her head.

"Don't dude me, there is something I want to try. Katie, Isaac said you are a dancer," Derek said.

"Gymnast, but its been a few years," Katie replied.

"Even better," Derek said. "Isaac, I want you to attack her. Katie, I want you to get away from him. You're small, and while you are stronger than a regular human you still won't be as strong as Isaac. You will be faster, and because you are a gymnast, you can use that to your advantage to get away."

"What do you mean? You want me to flip over him or something," Katie asked as she glanced at Isaac. "He's kind of tall."

"You'll think of something, if someone is attacking you, you will have to be able to make a split second decision, just let your body respond naturally. Isaac, won't hurt you," Derek said firmly as he shot a look at him.

Isaac raised both his hands and nodded. Derek moved back to give them some room. Katie glanced at him nervously before returning her attention to Isaac. Isaac studied her for a moment before running at her. Katie let out a shrill squeak and jumped to the left just before he ran into her. Isaac slid to a stop and lunged at her again. Katie jumped back from him, and glanced up for a moment.

It was enough to distract Isaac, when he looked back down she had disappeared. He glanced around trying to find her. Derek was grinning as he looked up at the pole to Isaac's left. Isaac glanced up and saw Katie sitting on one of the beams that stretched across the room. Isaac smiled at her, impressed.

Katie grinned at him for a moment before sliding back, hooking her knees on the pole and hanging upside down off it. "Is this what you had in mind," she asked Derek before flipping to the floor and landing on her feet.

"See if you can do it to me," Derek said, before lunging at her. Katie was fast, but she wasn't fast enough to get out of Derek's way. He slammed into her and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Ow," Katie groaned as Derek stood up.

"I think you broke her," Isaac said as he offered Katie a hand up. Katie rubbed the back of her head once she was back on her feet.

"Its ok, I just hit my head pretty hard," she explained. Without warning, Derek lunged at her again, and Katie ducked behind Isaac. Derek kept coming at her though and Katie turned and ran from him, quickly climbing on top of one of the train cars before jumping into the rafters. Derek paused and studied the path she had taken.

"She's good," Isaac commented. Derek glanced over at him and nodded. He started to say something in response, but he let out a grunt before hitting the floor. Katie had jumped out of the rafters and landed on him, pushing him down.

Isaac burst into laughter as Katie crouched on Derek's back and patted him on the back of the head. Derek rolled over and pinned her against the floor.

"You are too small to hold someone down like that, we'll work on it, you could also use the momentum to get back into the rafters or away from them," Derek explained.

"Why are you so fixated on me being small," Katie muttered as they both stood up.

"You being small puts you at a strength disadvantage, but you being a gymnast puts you at an advantage as far as agility and endurance goes. If you are going to protect yourself, we have to play to your natural abilities."

"So I won't be beating you guys up anytime soon," Katie asked.

"Hopefully you won't ever have to beat us up," Isaac replied.

"True, but if you ever have to fight another werewolf or a hunter, you need to be able to get away. I can teach you hand to hand combat, but your best bet is going to be getting away or attacking in unexpected ways."

"Like dropping in on them," Katie replied.

"Exactly, we'll work on it, I just wanted to see if it would work. Your size is going to be an advantage, smaller target," Derek assured her.

"Are we worried about me being a target," Katie asked.

"You never know, and it doesn't hurt to be prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next afternoon Derek left Katie and Isaac on their own so he could deal with something. Katie stood at one end of the training room and studied the obstacle course that Derek had setup for her. He wanted her to figure out a way through it without having to touch the ground.

"You figure it out yet," Isaac asked from where he was laying on the ground. He had trained with Derek earlier and was still feeling the effects from it.

"I'm starting to think I'd prefer him beating me up to this," Katie muttered as she leapt up onto the first box. The first couple of obstacles were no problem. It was once she reached the middle, where the boxes were spaced further apart that it became a problem. Katie grunted as she yet again misjudged a jump and landed on the ground.

"There has to be an easier way to do that," Isaac said as he came over to her. Katie rolled over and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. She tilted her head as she studied the formation of the pipes overhead.

"There is," she said quickly as she shoved herself off the floor and raced back to the beginning. "I'd get out of the way if I were you."

Isaac moved aside and sat on a box to watch her. Derek came back in with another girl, Isaac recognized her from school, but Katie didn't even acknowledge them. She leapt onto the first box and worked her way through the first few obstacles. Instead of leaping the distance in the middle, she jumped up and pulled herself up onto a pole. She climbed across it until she had the angle right.

Katie pulled herself up, balancing her weight on the pole for a moment, she flipped herself over it. Isaac watched in amazement as she spun around on the pole a few times before letting go. She performed a perfect flip and landed on the box she hadn't been able to reach before.

Unfortunately, she landed too close to the edge of it and the box tipped over, sending her to the floor. Katie rolled onto the floor and let out a frustrated groan.

"Very nice," Derek called as he came down the stairs.

"Nice? That was amazing," Isaac countered.

"You always were a showoff when it came to that stuff," the new girl called out with a grin. Katie shot up off the floor and stared at the other girl. She let out an excited squeal and darted over to the girl.

"What are you doing here," Katie demanded as she hugged the girl.

"She's one of us now," Derek explained. "Isaac, this is Erica, Erica, Isaac."

"So you're a werewolf now too," Erica asked Katie.

"How do you two know one another," Isaac asked.

"We took gymnastics together as kids. She was always showing off," Erica said with a grin.

"Erica shoved me off the balance beam and we've been best friends ever since," Katie replied.

"So, explain to me how you ended up a werewolf," Erica asked Katie.

"My foster dad, he stabbed me and left me for dead."

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him," Erica exclaimed.

"No, you aren't," Derek said firmly. "I took care of it. He won't bother her anymore."

"Anyway," Katie said with a wave of her hands. "Isaac found me and brought me to Derek. Here I am."

"That was a very impressive dismount," Erica said as she gestured to the ceiling. "This place is like your own giant gymnastics playground."

"That's one way to look at it," Katie said. "So what about you? No more seizures?"

"Nope, being a werewolf fixed that, you know what this means right," Erica asked with a grin.

"What," Katie asked cautiously.

"We are going shopping."

Katie groaned and pressed her hands to her face. "No, you know how I feel about shopping."

"Nope, no more hiding, we are going to make quite the impression tomorrow at school," Erica said firmly.

"Do I have to? What's wrong with my clothes," Katie demanded.

"Are the clothes you are wearing right now even yours," Erica asked. Katie glanced down blushing when she realized that she was wearing one of Isaac's shirts. "I didn't think so, that's why we are going shopping."

"I don't have any money," Katie pointed out. Derek held out a credit card and smiled at them both.

"My treat, just bring us back some food please," he said as he handed the card to Katie. "Don't max it out please."

"Aye aye captain," Erica said with a smirk. She grabbed Katie's arm and drug her out of the station. "We'll be back later!"

...

Erica drug Katie from store to store, and they finally ended up at the salon. Katie heaved a sigh as she flopped down in the chair and stared sullenly in the mirror. Erica stood just behind the stylist and spoke quickly waving her hands as she spoke.

Katie had stopped listening after awhile. They kept throwing around words like highlights and what not. She silently followed the directions as the man told her to look down or turn her head. When he spun the chair around at the end, Katie stared open mouthed at her reflection. She ran her fingers through her now smooth waves and smiled.

"You like it," the man asked with a grin.

"I like it," Katie assured him with a grin. Erica emerged a few moments later, her hair also more defined and a little shorter. It didn't take long for them to get back to the station from where they were.

Erica shot her a grin before they headed down the stairs, carrying food and their shopping bags. Katie rolled her eyes at Erica before trailing behind her. Derek and Isaac were both in the main room. Derek nodded approvingly at Erica, but he and Isaac both froze when Katie stepped out from behind her.

Katie set down the bags of food and was busy unloading them, not realizing that both guys were staring at her. Erica cleared her throat and handed Derek his card back.

"Thank you," Erica said brightly as she spun in a circle. "We got something for you too Isaac. Katie picked it out for you."

Katie flushed bright red and handed Isaac one of the bags she was holding. Isaac smiled at her as he pulled the bag open and dug out a leather jacket. "Its a little silly, but Erica and I both got one and Derek already has one, so I thought you should have one too," Katie explained.

Isaac slipped it on and grinned at her. "Looks perfect," Erica said lowly. Derek didn't miss the way Erica was looking at Isaac. He also didn't miss the fact that Katie didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you," Isaac said as he gave Katie a quick hug.

"And what did I get from this shopping trip," Derek asked.

"The satisfaction of knowing that your female pack members are going to look hot," Erica replied with a smirk.

"I brought you food," Katie said as she held out a burger.

"I like the food better," Derek said as he took the burger from her. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," Katie said softly as she looked up at him through her lashes. Derek could hear her heartbeat speeding up from the compliment. He studied her for another moment before moving over to his subway car.

"I'm driving you two to school tomorrow," he called over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

"Is he always like that," Erica said lowly.

"Yes," Katie and Isaac said together before laughing. Erica glanced between the two of them before moving toward Isaac.

"So, who sleeps where," Erica asked as her fingers trailed over the jacket. Isaac glanced over at Katie, but she was busy looking through one of the shopping bags. She picked them up and headed toward her train car. Erica watched her walk away, before looking back at Isaac.

"I won't tell her," Erica said softly.

"Tell her what," Isaac asked.

"That you are into her, I won't tell her, but trust me, she's not going to get it if you don't tell her. She doesn't think that people can actually care about her like that, so she never notices when guys do. You want her, you are going to have to spell it out for her," Erica informed him. She glanced at the train cars before heading toward one of them. "I'll take that one."

Isaac stared after her before running a hand through his curls. He sighed and glanced over at Katie's train car. Isaac noticed that she had left a bag on the table. He picked it up and headed over there. He stepped inside and froze when he saw that Katie was in the process of changing clothes. She'd tugged her shirt off and was standing with her back to him. She'd already changed into a pair of yoga pants.

Katie felt someone watching her and glanced over her shoulder. She blinked at him, not sure what to say. She pulled on her tanktop before turning to look at him. "You need something?"

"Yeah, you uh, you left this out there," Isaac said as he held out the bag.

"Oh, um actually, that is for you."

"Oh, you already got me a jacket, you didn't have to get me anything else."

"Well, I realized that I hadn't really thanked you for saving me. When I saw it, I uh, it made me think of you, so I got it for you. It's not a big deal, its just a little something, not a big thing," Katie said quickly.

Isaac pulled the bag open and looked inside. He laughed as he pulled out the gift. He held up the stuffed wolf and grinned at her. "Cute," he replied.

"It reminded me of you, the hair, it, it uh, looked like yours."

Isaac grinned at her again and swooped in, kissing her on the cheek. "You're sweet, thank you. You didn't have to get me anything for saving you."

Katie bit her bottom lip and glanced down. "You saved me, you found me, and you brought me to Derek. I literally owe you my life, so I bought you a gift. It's not a big deal."

"You keep saying its not a big deal, but you are bright red and won't look me in the eye. I think its kind of a big deal. Its ok, its cute," Isaac said softly before kissing her on the cheek again. "What are you doing right now? Going to bed?"

"Actually, I was going to try the obstacle course again, see if I can stick the landing."

"You care if I watch," Isaac asked.

"No, maybe you'll learn a few things," Katie teased before stepping around him and heading out into the main room. Isaac settled on a box and watched as she went through the course. They were out there for a few hours, it took that long for Katie to figure out the path. Once she finished it though and stuck that last landing, she let out a whoop of excitement.

Katie threw her arms around Isaac and he spun her around a few times. Derek came to the window of his train and watched them together. They were cute together, he could see why they were drawn to one another. They had similar pasts, they'd both been through a lot. Derek glanced to the side as Isaac set Katie back on her feet.

Erica was also standing at her window watching the two of them. Katie giggled warmly and looked up at Isaac through her lashes. She kissed him on the cheek before stepping away from him. Isaac stared after her as she made her way back to her train car. Isaac watched Katie, Erica watched Isaac, and Derek was watching all three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**So the question has been asked by a couple of people, what's the deal with Derek and Katie? Does she have a crush on him? There's going to be a little Katie/Derek action, just a little, but ultimately its going to be about her and Isaac. I already have a Derek story and this is the one I am writing specifically about Isaac. While it is going to take a while for Katie and Isaac to get there, they will get there eventually. **

Chapter 5

Katie stumbled out of her train car the next morning and yawned loudly. She headed over to the table and dug out a bagel. Isaac joined her a moment later, snatching the bagel out of her hand with a grin. Katie rolled her eyes at him before getting herself another one.

"What do you think you are doing," Erica demanded.

"Eating," Katie said nervously.

"You aren't even dressed yet, why aren't you dressed?"

"I just woke up!"

"I set your alarm for over an hour ago."

"I know, I turned it off, Erica it is not a big deal. I'll wear the new clothes, I'll brush my hair, but that's it. Enough with the makeover, that is your thing, not mine," Katie replied as she tore into her bagel.

"We didn't buy all that stuff so it could sit in your room," Erica whined.

"I bought all of that stuff, not you, and if she wasn't going to use it, why did you buy it," Derek said as he came out of his traincar.

"She needs it," Erica said firmly. "Come with me, I'll do it for you."

Erica grabbed Katie's wrist and pulled her along. Katie let out a whine and rolled her eyes at Isaac. Derek grabbed a bagel off the table and sat down next to Isaac. "There is something I have to deal with today, I'm going to take Erica with me. I want you to keep an eye on Katie, the two of you will meet us later. There is something we have to deal with," Derek explained.

Isaac glanced at him for a moment. "What are we taking care of?"

"We need more pack members, that's what we are taking care of, we also have to make sure that Scott and Stiles stay out of the way."

"Seriously, how do you plan to do that? The two of them are always in the way," Isaac complained.

"They will always be in the way," Derek reminded him. "You'll get used to it."

"How long will it take for them to finish in there," Isaac asked as he gestured toward Katie's train car.

At that moment, Katie came darting out as she pulled on a shirt. She hopped a few steps as she tugged on a shoe. Erica came out behind her, with a brush in her hand. Katie let out a squeak and started climbing up into the rafters.

"Leave me alone," Katie shouted down to her.

"Katie, let me do your makeup!"

"You sound like Lydia Martin, I did not let Derek save my life so that you could turn me into your own personal doll. Being a werewolf is enough, I don't need makeup and all that other stuff too," Katie called down to her. Isaac couldn't help but laugh as Katie climbed through the rafters.

Katie swung down and landed behind Isaac and Derek. She put an arm around both their shoulders and met Erica's gaze. "Now, are you going to leave me alone, or do I have to set these two on you?"

Isaac growled and leaned toward Erica, letting his eyes flash yellow. Derek chuckled at the two of them and pulled Katie over his shoulder. "Time for school kids. I'm picking you two up at lunch, there is something we have to take care of," Derek said as he carried Katie up the stairs and out to his car.

Erica grabbed her backpack and Katie's before glancing at Isaac. "The two of them are really cute together," Erica said with a sly grin before following after them. "Have a good day."

...

Katie stood behind Erica as they approached the doors to the cafeteria. Erica wanted a dramatic entrance, so they were about stroll through lunch before leaving for the day. Katie glanced at Erica who gave her a quick nod. Everyone had been staring at them all day, she didn't understand why they had to do this now.

Katie took a deep breath and strode in with Erica. She kept her eyes straight ahead, making sure to swing her hips like Erica had said. They paused at the end of a table both grabbing something off a boys' tray before smirking at them. The guys stared at them open-mouthed.

She could hear the whispers as they strode out of the room. Erica's heels clicked on the tile floors as they headed down the hallway. They both shoved open a door and headed out to Derek's car. He was standing there waiting for them, a smug smirk on his face. They climbed into the car, Katie not missing the look that Erica and Derek shot at Stiles and Scott.

Erica and Derek chatted as he drove them back to the station. Katie climbed out and glanced at them before heading inside. She wandered down the stairs and threw her backpack on the floor. Isaac was shirtless and doing pushups in one of the open spaces.

Katie stood there for a moment, watching the way that the muscles rippled in his arms and back. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Isaac pushed himself up turned to meet her gaze. He slowly tugged on his shirt before smirking at her.

"How was school," he asked as he grabbed a water bottle and took several sips.

"Ridiculous, people used to look at me because I answered the questions in class and always got the best grades. Today, people were looking at me because I got a haircut and some new clothes. People noticed me in a different way."

"Well you look different, of course they were looking at you," Isaac said with a shrug.

"You looked at me before Erica made me over."

Isaac turned to look at her but she was staring down at her shoes. She had her backpack in her hand and was digging through it. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her cheeks were bright pink.

"I was looking at you because I always thought you were pretty, you're pretty now, but there was something about you, you aren't like other girls," Isaac explained.

"What does that mean?"

Isaac gently tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. "It means you are different, you don't care about all that stupid stuff. Besides, most girls never even looked twice at me, you always smiled when you caught me looking."

"Well that's because I have a thing for curls," Katie teased before shifting away from him. She pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to him. "So I might have convinced your teachers that I was tutoring a student in all of your classes, so they gave me your assignments. I didn't want you to fall behind, you aren't going to be a fugitive forever. When you do go back to school, you should be caught up."

"I think its adorable that you think you did something nice, but in reality its really mean, because that is the last thing that I want to think about right now," Isaac pointed out.

"I know it is, but there isn't really anything else for you to do. I mean you can train all day, but that is going to get old at some point. Its not like we have a tv done here. I'll help you, I am the kid with the highest GPA in our class."

"That's because all you do is study."

"What else am I supposed to do," Katie asked indignantly.

"I don't know, normal teenager things, hang out with friends, date, go to the mall," Isaac suggested.

"Erica is my only friend, I wasn't allowed to date, and I hate the mall."

"Ok, what about gymnastics?"

"My foster parents couldn't afford the lessons anymore, I haven't done it in a while."

"Well you could do it now."

"It would affect my grades."

"There is more to life than good grades," Isaac pointed out.

"Yeah, like dating," Katie said with a roll of her eyes. She sat down at one of the tables and began spreading her homework out. "Look, I do all of this because an academic scholarship is the only way I am going to college. If I go, I can get away from my foster family for good, I'll never have to see them again. So I studied, all the time, because that was my only means of escape."

"I didn't realize," Isaac said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Katie said quickly as she held out the folder with his assignments in them. "I'll be in my car if you decide you want help."

Isaac took the folder from her and started to say something, but she had already walked away. He heaved a sigh and shook his head before dropping down and doing some more pushups. He wasn't going to ask to her to help him right now. She needed some time to chill out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derek swung by a little later to pick them up. They drove to the ice rink in complete silence. When Katie saw where they were she exchanged a glance with Erica. "Is this some kind of training excerise," she asked.

"You could say that," Derek said as he led them inside. They followed him around the rink, Katie saw Scott McCall, a boy from school, already on the ice talking to another guy from school. They all stepped onto the ice, Katie paused for a moment, unsure of her footing. Issac reached back and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took.

Katie leaned into Isaac as they silently filed across the ice behind Derek. They all lined up, Derek, then Erica, Isaac, and then Katie at the end. She nervously glanced up at Isaac unsure of what exactly Derek wanted them to do.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott said.

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus," Derek called. He gestured to the three of them. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm, in a word... transformative," Erica replied. She let out a growl too just for good measure.

"Isaac," Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great," he said with a shrug.

"And Katie," Derek asked.

Katie swallowed hard as she met Scott's gaze. She'd only seen him at school, they were never friends, but somehow she felt like she was letting him down. "I didn't really have much of a choice, but I prefer this to being dead," she admitted. She glanced from Derek to Scott and realized that Scott thought Derek had forced this on her. "I was stabbed, Isaac found me and Derek saved me."

"Ok, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott pointed out.

"Then go home Scott," Derek replied with a shrug. He glanced at the three of them and Erica and Isaac strode forward first. Katie started after them, but Derek caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Stay with me."

Scott let out a growl as he shifted and punched the ice. "I meant fair for them," he growled before letting out a roar.

Katie gasped as Scott caught hold of Isaac's jacket and threw him all the way across the rink into the glass. Erica got kicked in the chest and she slammed into the zambonie machine. Isaac came at Scott again and Erica shoved Scott forward, but got knocked back in the process.

Isaac managed to hit Scott against the machine before sending him sliding across the ice. Scott rushed back at them, lifting Isaac up and slamming him onto the ground a few times. Erica jumped on Scott's back but he tossed her off. A couple of more hits from Scott and it was all over. Both Isaac and Erica were lying on the ground panting and in pain.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, ok? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he is giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs," Scott exclaimed before sliding Erica and Isaac back over to Derek.

"Katie, show him what you've learned," Derek said confidently.

"Uh, I think I'm good over here," she said softly.

Derek shot a look at her and Katie sighed before starting toward Scott. He growled lowly before lunging at her. The ice was slick, but Katie still managed to get enough traction to flip over Scott and land behind him. She kicked him hard in the back, knocking him down. She quickly climbed on the machine before flipping off of it and landing on Scott's back. He cried out in pain and reached out to grab her, but Derek was there stopping him.

"It's true, it is about power," Derek said before shifting and kicking Scott's butt. Derek slammed Scott into the ice and put all his weight on Scott's chest. Katie heard the bones crunch from where she was standing.

"Derek, stop, he's had enough," Katie said firmly. Derek didn't even look at her as he moved away from Scott and walked over to Isaac and Erica. Boyd jumped down from the machine and started after him.

"Don't, you don't want to be like them," Scott said weakly as he attempted to sit up.

"You're right," Boyd said as he pulled up his hoodie to reveal the bite on his side. "I want to be like you."

Katie knelt down next to Scott and helped into a sitting position. "I'm really sorry," she mumbled as she pressed a hand to his side.

"Katie," Derek shouted. "Let's go."

She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her pack before looking back at Scott. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, you're not like the rest of them, are you," he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to decide what kind of werewolf I want to be," she said before helping Scott to his feet. She nodded at him before quickly making her way over to the rest of the pack. "Was that really necessary?"

"You are a beta, you don't get to question my motives or my orders," Derek snapped.

"I do when they are out of line. There was no reason for us to do that to him," Katie cried. "You could have killed him!"

"I was not going to kill him, Scott needs to learn to mind his own business," Derek snapped. He turned toward Katie and took a step toward her, but Isaac immediately got between them.

"Derek," he said lowly with a shake of his head.

Derek studied Isaac for a moment before looking at Katie. "You do that again, and you'll regret it."

Katie stared after Derek as he stormed away. Erica and Boyd silently trailed after him. She sighed and stepped around Isaac. "I could have handled that myself," she said lowly.

"I was just keeping Derek from kicking your ass too, trust me, the issues between him and Scott go back, and you do not want to get in the middle of that," Isaac replied. "You aren't his mate and you aren't his girlfriend, you don't get to talk to him like that. He's our alpha, we do what he says."

"When what he says involves beating up a teenage boy, I'm not going to be cooperative."

"You don't have a choice, do you know what the hunters are doing to werewolves without packs? They are called omegas, and the hunters are killing them! Literally cutting them in half at the waist. You keep this up and Derek will kick you out of the pack. It will only be a matter of time before you end up dead," Isaac shot back.

Katie met Isaac's gaze and she saw how upset he was. He was shaking and his fists were tightly clenched. Katie gasped when she saw the blood seeping between his fingers. "Isaac, you're bleeding," she said as she grabbed his hand. She gently eased his fingers open and examined his palm. He had done it to himself in his anger.

Katie sighed as she wiped the blood off with her t-shirt. Isaac caught her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I don't want that to happen to you, please, just do what he says. I can't look out for you if he makes you leave," Isaac whispered.

"All right," Katie said with a nod. "For you, not for him."

"Thank you," Isaac said softly. She gave him a small smile before following him over to Derek's car. They climbed into the backseat together, they hands still clasped together.

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to question your leadership. I didn't know about the history with Scott, I'm sorry," Katie said softly. There was a nervous tremor to her voice that did not go unnoticed. Isaac gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just don't do it again," Derek replied before peeling out of the parking lot. It was silent until they got back to the station. They all wandered inside, unsure of what to do next.

Derek motioned for all of them to sit down. He stood before them his hands clasped together. "Scott was right and he was wrong, this is about power, the power of our pack, and we are stronger when we work together. He was wrong though, I'm not turning you into guard dogs, I'm teaching you how to survive. When it comes to a fight, it is more likely that I will be protecting you. We all have to work together, and I need you guys to trust what I'm doing. It is to keep all of you safe."

They all nodded seriously. Erica shifted in her seat and Katie shot a look at her. "Transformative huh," she joked. "That was the best you could come up with?"

"At least, I wasn't babbling like a moron," Erica shot back with a grin.

"Hey, I'm the only beta that didn't get their butt kicked, so maybe you should focus more on your training and less on your makeup."

"Oh ha ha, very funny tiny," Erica replied with a smirk. "Derek stepped in before it got serious."

"You want to go a round and find out what I can do," Katie challenged with a grin.

"You two can fight it out in the morning, no more fighting today," Derek said with a shake of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katie wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, when she sensed someone in her car. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. Isaac was sitting on the edge of her bed, a sheepish grin on his face. She ran a hand through her hair as she pushed herself up. She listened for a moment before sighing again.

"What is that noise," she asked tiredly.

"Boyd snores, he's in my car, its terrible in there," Isaac explained. "Can I sleep in here? You are the farthest from him."

Katie flopped back on the bed and threw the blankets back. Isaac climbed in next to her. They were facing one another in the bed, listening to Boyd snore. Katie let out a soft giggle and met Isaac's gaze.

"You're right, that is terrible," she whispered. Isaac grinned back at her, and laughed as well. He put a hand over her ear and Katie rolled her eyes at him, but did the same to him. They managed to fall asleep like that.

Derek found them in the morning, still facing one another, hands covering their ears. He cleared his throat as he stared down at them. Neither of them moved or even woke up. Derek cleared his throat more loudly, kicking the bed as he did so. Katie groaned and shifted toward Isaac, burrowing into his chest.

Isaac let out a happy sigh and pulled Katie closer. His fingers tangled in her hair as the other skimmed down her back. Derek watched them for a long moment, marvelling at how close they had become in such a short time.

Derek kicked the bed again, before stepping onto the mattress and jumping on it a few times. Katie shot up and let out a yelp, Isaac's fingers were tangled in her hair, giving it a sharp tug. She let out a sharp cry of pain and grabbed at his wrist. Isaac sat up and let go of her hair, letting out a small laugh as he did so.

"Sorry, what's going on," Isaac asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What is going on in here," Derek asked.

"Boyd snores," they said together.

"That's what that noise was," Derek asked in surprise. "Jesus. I thought it was lawn mower or something."

"Did you need something," Katie asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we're training, get ready," Derek said before leaving the car. Isaac and Katie exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

...

Katie heaved a sigh as she watched Isaac go through the obstacles again. He kept going through at the same angle. Everytime, Derek caught him and threw him down. Boyd was sitting on the stairs watching. Katie was standing at the other end of the course, waiting for her turn to go again.

Isaac hit the ground with a grunt, and Derek raised his ahnd signaling for her to go. Katie leapt onto the first box, over the barrell and into the rafters. She dropped down further than she had before, but still didn't catch Derek off guard. He tossed her on the ground next to Isaac. Katie caught sight of Erica on top of the subway car behind Derek. As soon as Derek turned to catch hold of Erica, Katie lunged at him, but he caught them both and tossed them on the ground.

Katie landed on Isaac, who let out a grunt of pain. She shifted off him and sat up, meeting his tired gaze.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable," Derek asked as he moved away from them.

Erica leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Katie stared in shock as Derek kissed her back. A moment later, he tossed her down and wiped his mouth. Katie couldn't help the small smile that flashed across her face.

"That's the last time you do that," Derek warned.

"Why? Cause I'm a beta," Erica shot back.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you."

"And its obviously not him," Katie said with a smirk.

"At least I tried something creative, how many times are you going to drop out of the rafters on us," Erica snapped.

"Until you stop falling for it," Katie shot back.

"Are we done," Isaac asked trying to diffuse the situation. "I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

Derek moved over to Isaac and motioned to see his arm. He grabbed Isaac's arm, bending it hard, and breaking the bones. Katie let out a gasp as Isaac cried out in pain.

"101, you think I'm teaching you how to fight," Derek said as he held Isaac. "Huh? Look at me, I'm teaching you how to survive."

Derek jerked away from Isaac and Katie immediately moved closer to help him sit up. Isaac put his good arm around her, leaning against her. "If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now," he asked. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "But they are planning something, and you especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you."

With that, Derek left them and went into his subway car. Katie rested her head against Isaac's shoulder as she examined his other arm. "You ok," she asked softly.

"Nothing a few hours won't heal," he assured her.

"Is he always like that," Boyd asked from behind them.

"Yes," Isaac, Katie, and Erica said together. They exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"You'll get used to it, when he's not being all intense and yoda-like, he's actually really great," Katie assured him. "By the way, are you aware that you snore?"

"That's not snoring, that's like an attack on our eardrums," Isaac replied.

"I think its cute," Erica said with a sexy grin.

"Just like you think Derek's cute," Katie said, shooting her a wink.

"At least one of us is getting some action around here," Erica replied.

"Oh my god, is that all you think about," Katie asked.

Erica grinned at her before pushing herself up off the floor. "I'm not the one with a perfectly willing guy sleeping in my bed without taking advantage of it."

Katie blushed dark red and shifted away from Isaac. "Its not like that."

"Keep telling yourself that," Erica called as she walked away.

Katie ran a hand through her hair before standing up. She avoided Isaac's gaze as she walked away. She hated that Erica had even mentioned it. Sure she liked Isaac, but there was no way he felt the same way, especially not with Erica parading around. Who'd want her when they could have all of that?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They resumed their usual pattern, training, school, training, homework. Erica and Boyd decided to go to the lacrosse game, Derek was also going so that he could talk to Stiles, Scott's friend. Katie and Isaac were told to stay behind. Isaac couldn't be out anyway until they figured out how to clear his name.

Katie was sitting in her car doing her homework when Isaac wandered in. He had a book in his hand was staring at her sheepishly. "So, can I take you up on that offer for tutoring," he asked nervously.

"Sure, what are you working on?" He tossed the book to her as he sat down on her bed. Katie easily caught it and read the title. "Romeo and Juliet, classic. What's the problem?"

"It makes no sense, I mean seriously? What is with the way that these people talk?"

"Oh come on, its not that bad, a lot of people think its romantic. I mean if you put aside the fact that they knew one another for like two days before getting married, and that Juliet was like 14, and that they both killed themselves because the other was dead."

"I think you forgot to say spoiler alert," Isaac muttered.

Katie rolled her eyes at him and flipped through the pages. "Maybe it will help to read them out loud. You be Romeo and I'll be Juliet."

"Aw, but I wanted to be Juliet," he teased as he took the book back from her.

"Well we can certainly try that next. Just start reading here."

"I take thee at thy word; call me but love and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth, I never will be Romeo," Isaac read.

"Ok, so he's basically saying tell me you love me, and I won't be Romeo anymore," Katie explained. "What man art thou, that, thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel? She's saying what kind of dude are you roaming around my backyard at night and listening to me talk to myself!"

Isaac laughed softly before reading the next line. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am; My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know that sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague," Katie read back. "So Romeo, who knows that their families are enemies, says that he hates his name because of that. Juliet realizes who he is while he's talking to her.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb; And the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," Katie replied.

"So he's saying he won't be Romeo or a Montague if she doesn't like it," Isaac asked.

"Exactly," Katie said excitedly. "What is she saying?"

"Uh, how did he get in her yard, he shouldn't be there, her family will kill him if they find him because he's a Montague."

"Yes! Read the next line!"

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out: And what love can do, that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here," Katie replied.

"I get it, can we do another," Isaac asked as he flipped back a couple of pages. he showed it to Katie she nodded as she she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Isaac read.

"Basically, his hand isn't worthy to touch hers so he's going to smooth the rough touch, by kissing her hand," Katie explained. Isaac took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it before shooting her a grin.

Katie blushed as she looked down at the book. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand to much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss." She held her hand up and pressed it agianst Isaac's hand.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

'So, um, pilgrims, which is Romeo, and saints, which is Juliet, can touch hands, palm to palm, and they use their lips in prayer, and Romeo is saying to let lips do what hands do, lest faith turn to despair, unless desire turns into... not wanting it."

"Its your turn," Isaac said as he pointed to the page. Katie's blush deepened as she looked at the page.

"Uh, Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Isaac said lowly as he leaned toward her. Katie stared back at him before following his lead. Isaac tucked a strand of hair behind her hair as he leaned in closer, his hand cradling her face.

Someone cleared their throat, causing them to jump apart. Katie shook her head as though to clear it and looked up at Derek.

"What are you two doing," he asked as he glanced between them.

"Studying," Katie said quickly.

"Ok," Derek said slowly. "We know what killed your dad, it's called a Kanima. It's like us, but wrong."

"Why are you all wet," Isaac asked.

"Because it paralyzed me and I fell in the pool with Stiles."

"How did you stay up if you were paralyzed," Katie asked.

"Stiles had to help me," Derek grumbled.

"That's nice of him, considering you probably beat him up so he'd tell you what he saw," Katie pointed out.

"We didn't beat him up," Erica said as she joined them. "And Boyd joined the lacrosse team tonight."

"Is that a good idea," Katie asked as she glanced at Derek.

"Well they won the game thanks to him, so I'd say yes. We're going to celebrate, you want to come," Erica asked.

"Uh, sure, sounds like fun," Katie said as she pushed herself up. She paused for a moment and glanced back at Isaac. "You can't come, can you?"

"No, but you guys have fun. I've got to finish reading this anyway, thanks for your help Katie," Isaac said as he slipped past her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Isaac knew what had killed his father, he increased his training. He was also incredibly on edge. His attitude changed completely as well. His confidence seemed to shoot through the roof, which was great for him, but not so much for Katie. She liked the sweet, caring version of Isaac, not this hyped version.

Derek strode into Katie's car where she was sitting with Erica. "There is something I need the two of you to do," he said quickly. "I need you to go get Jackson and bring him here. We have to test him to see if he's the kanima."

"How are we supposed to do that," Katie asked.

"You'll come up with something," Derek said before leaving.

Erica stood up and fluffed her hair. She shot a look at Katie as she touched up her lipstick. "I think I have a plan."

"Does it involve seducing him," Katie asked as she followed Erica out of the train. They quickly headed up the stairs and to the school. They followed Jackson's scent to the boys locker room. They walked in just in time to see Jackson struggling under the weights. Erica grabbed it with one hand and lifted it off his chest, setting back.

"Thanks," Jackson panted.

"Anytime," Erica said with a smirk before grabbing Jackson by the throat. "You're coming with us, Derek would like to talk to you."

"I've got a couple of things I'd to talk to him about too," Jackson snapped as he attempted to push her away.

Erica let out a growl and got in Jackson's face. "Don't make me hurt you pretty boy."

Katie rolled her eyes and led the way back outside. They all managed to squeeze into Jackson's porsche and he drove them to the station. Erica jerked him out of the car and drug him downstairs where Derek was waiting.

Isaac grabbed Jackson's other arm, so Katie moved out of the way and stood next to Derek. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon," Derek asked.

"What? Nothing, nothing happened," Jackson replied angrily. He seemed incredibly twitchy for someone that nothing happened to though.

"You're lying," Derek said after examining him for a moment. He pulled on a pair black gloves and glanced at Jackson again.

"Wait, wait, I can prove it. I taped myself," Jackson admitted.

Katie couldn't help but snort at his comment. Erica and Isaac exchanged amused smirks. "You taped yourself," Isaac asked.

"Yes, it was the full moon, and maybe while you were curled up in the corner having an exsistensial crisis, about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad alpha promised me," Jackson exclaimed. "What did I get? Nothing. You want proof let me get the video."

"No, no, I have a better idea," Derek said as he turned the shard of glass in his hands so Jackson could see it.

"What is that," Jackson asked before Erica and Isaac forced him to his knees.

Derek slowly approached him, carefully holding the glass. Erica pulled Jackson's head back and Isaac forced his mouth open.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake, and everyone knows that a snake can't be poisined by its own venom," Derek explained. He tipped the glass allowing a drop of it to land in Jackson's mouth.

Jackson immediately began to make choking sounds and fell to the ground, his body ridge and his eyes wide with fear. Erica and Isaac stepped back to stand next to Derek as Katie came forward.

"He's not going to die is he," Katie whispered.

Derek gave her an impatient look before going back over to Jackson. "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

Derek and Erica left the room and Isaac moved over to Jackson and knelt in front of him. "You're still going to have to do one more thing for us, well actually, for me," Isaac explained. "See, being a fugitive sucks, and I would love to go back to school. So you are going to tell the sheriff whatever you have to, so I'm not a suspect anymore. Got it?"

Jackson made a small sound of acknowledgement and Isaac smirked before walking away. Katie shook her head at him before going over to Jackson and carefully rolling him onto his back.

"Um, I'm really sorry about this. Hopefully, it won't last much longer," she said as she sat next to him. She waited with him until he was no longer paralyzed before helping him out to his car. Jackson didn't say anything to her, simply nodded before driving away. She figured that was all the thanks she was going to get.

Once she made it downstairs, she'd only just gotten into her car when Isaac came in. "So what? Are you in to him or something," he asked. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

"Seriously? Jackson Whittmore? King of the douche bags? I would like to think I have better taste than that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You just seemed awfully eager to help him."

"Its a free country Isaac, I can help whoever I want. I don't see Derek in here complaining about it!"

"Just stay away from him, you'll just get hurt. He'll chew up a girl like you and spit you back out."

"I can take care of myself Isaac," Katie snapped as she turned to look at him. "What is your problem? What is with all the attitude lately?"

"Nothing, just coming into my own," Isaac said with a smirk.

"I liked the old Isaac better."

"You never even spoke to me before the bite, how would you know?"

"You never looked at me like I was a piece of meat before the bite, what was up with the other night? I was trying to help you study and you were...," Katie trailed off and looked away from him.

"I was what," Isaac asked as he moved closer to her. He put a hand on her waist and used the other to tip her face up so she was looking at him. "What was I doing?"

He could hear heart thudding in her chest, and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Katie put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Isaac, don't," she said softly as she tried to move away from him. She knew what he wanted, she wasn't stupid, she just wasn't ready for something like that. "Please, don't."

"Why? You scared," Isaac teased lowly.

An angry look flashed through her eyes as they shifted to yellow, and Katie shoved him away. She gasped when Isaac stumbled out of her train car and landed on the ground. Isaac stared at her in shock.

"I'm not scared of you Isaac, but the last thing I want is some idiot teenage boy running high on his new found power trying to use that to get me to makeout with him. You know exactly what you were trying to do, and I was stupid enough to fall for it. Now leave me alone," Katie snapped before yanking the door to her train car closed.

"Did she just shove you out here," Derek asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"She's stronger than I thought, guess we just have to get her worked up to get her strength going," Derek said as he patted Isaac on the shoulder. "You might want to do what she said though, she might hurt you."

...

The next morning, Derek met with all of them and explained that they had to find a way to test Lydia sometime during the day. They agreed it would be easiest to do during chemistry since it was the only class all three of them had with her. It would be way too conspicious to do it during lunch.

As they entered school and broke off in their separate directions Erica pulled Katie aside. She tugged her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"What is going on with you an Isaac," Erica demanded with a grin.

"Nothing, he's acting like an ass."

"Come on Katie, the two of you were reading Romeo and Juliet together! He slept in your bed the other night. He's totally into you!"

"He might be in to me, but that's not the kind of attention I want right now," Katie explained. "Erica, I just became a werewolf! I'm still trying to figure out all of this stuff, I have school, and Derek said I could take gymnastics again! The last thing I need is a hormonal guy on an ego trip trying to get into my pants. I thought he wanted to help me."

"He does want to help you, he wants to help you experience some of those firsts you haven't had yet," Erica said suggestively.

"And that is why we are having a problem."

"What is really going on? I know you better than you think, you've had a crush on him for awhile. Now you've finally got his attention, don't waste it!"

"Erica," Katie said tiredly. "Its different now. Sure before we had never spoken to one another, but when he looked at me, he saw me, the real me. Now when he looks at me, that's not what he sees. He sees the clothes, and hair, and makeup. He sees the girl he can smile at and manipulate."

"He's not manipulating you," Erica exclaimed.

"He's the one that picked the scene with Romeo and Juliet's first kiss, not me."

"He was trying to kiss you, is that so bad? Its not like you've ever been kissed before, what is the problem?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore, we have a task to focus on, Derek gave us strict orders and discussing my love life is not part of that," Katie said before leaving the classroom.

The next few classes were a blur for Katie. She tried her best to pay attention, but all she could think about was Isaac. She heaved a sigh as she grabbed her things and headed out into the hallway. She rounded a corner and found Isaac and Erica together. Erica waved her over to them as Isaac continued to talk.

"Yeah, and if its Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch, all right," Isaac said.

"We have to test her ok," Erica said as the bell rang. Katie rolled her eyes at them.

"What now," Isaac asked.

"Seriously, Derek went over the entire plan this morning. Why are we talking about this? There are others here in the school, you don't think they'll hear you," Katie replied.

"Whatever," Isaac said before going on his way.

"Cut him some slack ok? He's trying," Erica said as he walked away.

"Well its not working," Katie said before walking into her classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katie drummed her fingers against the lab table as she waited for Erica and Isaac to show up. She was sitting directly behind Lydia, which she thought was far less suspicious than sitting next to her.

Erica and Isaac walked in the same time Scott and Stiles did. They all moved toward the table together, but Scott and Stiles got there first. Isaac and Erica sat on either side of her. Katie began bouncing her leg nervously and Isaac reached over and rest his hand on her knee.

"Calm down, you're making me nervous too," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Sorry," Katie muttered. He kept his hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing small circles against her jeans.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," Harris said as he patted Stiles on the shoulder. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts thtrough a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, better than one. Erica, you take the first station, you'll start with..."

There was a shuffle throughout the room as most of the guys and several of the girls raised their hands to be Erica's partner. Katie couldn't help but laugh and grin at her friend. "Looks like some is Miss Popular today," she teased.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right next two."

Katie and Isaac ended up at a station together. Isaac fiddled with his pencil as he watched Lydia. Katie began the experiment, but kept glancing over at Scott and Erica. Suddenly, Scott had hold of her wrist and Erica grabbed the back of his neck.

"Switch," Harris called, diffusing the moment. Katie exchanged a glance with Isaac as he moved to the next station. He ended up with Stiles, and of course at the next switch, he was sitting next to Lydia. The way he looked at her, made Katie's skin crawl.

Erica had ended up with Alison, and Katie was with some random guy that stared at her boobs as she worked. He kept trying to talk to her, but one look from her and he immediately shut up.

"Time," Harris finally called. "If you've catalyzed the experiment correctly you should be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll enjoy. You can eat it."

Katie dumped the crystal out on the counter and slid it over to her partner. She didn't even look at him, she was too busy watching Isaac. He passed the crystal to Lydia, who was about to put it in her mouth.

"Lydia," Scott shouted as he leapt out of his seat.

"What," she asked in annoyance.

"Nothing," Scott replied before sitting back down. Katie was leaning against her table, watching Lydia intently.

Lydia bit into the crystal and they all waited with bated breath. Nothing happened, Katie pulled her phone out and sent a text to Derek. She exchanged a glance with Erica and gave her a nod. The bell rang and they all rushed out of the lab together.

"Derek knows, we can't do anything at the school. It will draw too much attention. We have to wait until after," Katie said lowly. "He's outside waiting."

"All right, so we get her after school," Isaac said with a smirk.

...

Katie heaved a sigh as she followed Isaac and Erica through the deserted halls of the school. Isaac stopped them outside of the library and they quickly strode in. Isaac and Erica headed for Danny and Matt's table. Isaac yanked Matt out of his seat and pulled him close.

"Where is she," he demanded.

"Who," Matt asked in confusion. He gaze landed on Katie and he smiled brightly at her. "Hey Katie, you look really pretty today."

"Uh, thanks Matt," she said with a shy smile.

"Lydia Martin, where is she," Erica snapped.

"She just left with Stiles, Alison, and Jackson. They were saying something about a study group," Danny explained.

Isaac let go of Matt and pushed him back in his seat. He patted him on the face before heading for the doors. Erica was hot on his heels.

"You'll have to excuse them, drugs are a terrible thing," Katie said before rushing after them.

"You look really pretty today," Isaac said mimicking Matt's voice. "What was that about?"

"What a guy can't give her a compliment," Erica asked as they headed to the parking lot. Katie caught a glimpse of Stiles' jeep through the window. "In case you haven't noticed, she is really pretty!"

"They just pulled out, we need to meet up with Derek," she said.

"All right, let's go," Isaac said quickly.

...

Derek drove them to Scott's and they were all standing around the front yard, trying to figure out the best course of action.

"I say we just bust in there and take her," Isaac said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe you missed the fact that Alison comes from a family of hunters. They know we are here for Lydia, she'll have weapons, but hey if you want to get shot, go right ahead," Katie snapped.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I like it," Derek said as he glanced between the two of them. "Look, we have to do something, so Isaac, Erica, Katie, you go around the back and break in. Boyd and I will cover the front."

Katie heaved a sigh as she followed Isaac around the side of the house. Erica hung back to make it less obvious. Isaac picked the lock on the backdoor and led the way inside. Katie stayed behind him as he tossed Alison on the floor. Katie grabbed the crossbow and threw it out of reach. Isaac turned to Stiles and threw him into the next room.

Katie turned away from Alison to look at Isaac. He was looming over Stiles and he picked him up again throwing him into chest with glass on it.

"Isaac, stop, he's human," Katie cried as she got in between them. Alison grabbed her crossbow and darted up the stairs. Isaac moved around her in her distraction and grabbed Stiles again. Erica darted in as Alison came back down the stairs. She fired an arrow at them, catching Katie in the shoulder as she tried to catch Stiles.

Katie cried out in pain and yanked the arrow out. Erica let out an angry growl and went upstairs after Alison. "Stiles, its here," Alison shouted.

Isaac went to grab Stiles again, but suddenly Scott was there getting between them. He shoved Isaac back and Katie darted over to Stiles to make sure he was ok. She helped him up and pressed a hand to his head, absorbing his pain.

"He's become a little more hostile than ususal," she explained as she glanced at Isaac. Alison came back down the stairs, dragging a paralyzed Erica. Scott managed to knock Isaac out and turned on her.

"Whoa, whoa, she was trying to protect us from getting hurt," Stiles said quickly. "Well more hurt, but you know what I mean."

Scott sighed and shook his head at her. "You figure it out yet," he asked.

"Nope, still working on it," she replied. He tossed Erica and Isaac out, scratching Katie on the arm to make it look good. She nodded at him before walking out with her hands up.

Derek heaved a sigh and shook his head at her. Alison, Stiles, and Scott were all standing on the porch together. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me," Derek said with a smug grin.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott replied lowly.

Katie's eyes widened when she heard the sirens. "Oh shit, Derek, we've got to go," she said as she motioned for Boyd to help her. They froze when they heard a loud hiss. They all looked up to the roof to see the kanima crawling across it before leaping into the trees.

"Get them out of here," Derek said firmly.

Lydia burst out the front door at that moment. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on," she shouted.

"Oh shit," Katie mumbled as she helped Boyd pick up Isaac and Erica. She glanced at Derek for a moment.

"Go, I'm going after it," Derek ordered.

They carefully loaded Erica and Isaac into the back. Derek handed her the keys and took off after the kanima. Once they got back, they carried both of them inside and made them as comfortable as possible.

Boyd offered to stay with Erica, so Katie looked after Isaac. She was sitting on the floor next to his bed, doing her homework.

"Do you ever do anything other than study," he groaned as he sat up.

"Tonight, I watched Scott beat you up," she said as she turned to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing a few more hours won't heal. Are you ok? Did we get her?"

"Turns out its not Lydia. I'm fine, Scott barely scratched me, once you went down I surrendered, no way I could beat him on my own. Not with Alison standing there ready to shoot me," Katie explained.

"I won't tell Derek about what you did."

Katie looked up at him and realized her meant about Stiles. "Isaac, he's a human, I mean Alison isn't defenseless, but Stiles kind of is. You could have killed him," she whispered.

"He's protecting her!"

"She's not even the one we're after."

"Well we know that now," Isaac replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You should get some rest, come get me if you need anything," Katie said as she stood up and gathered her things. He caught her wrist before she could walk away though.

"Matt was right, you do look really pretty today," he said softly.

Katie blushed as she eased her wrist out of his grasp. "See, that is how you treat a girl, not all swagger and seduction," she said before leaving the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katie's phone chimed as she headed back into the main room.

_Meet me at the warehouses, I need your help tracking it. You're the only one fast enough._

"Boyd, Isaac," Katie shouted as she hurried up the stairs. "Derek needs my help, I'll be back later. Take care of Erica."

"I'll come with you," Isaac said as he started after her.

"Isaac, you need to heal, I'll be fine, Derek will be with me," Katie said before pushing the door open. She took off at a run enjoying the way the wind wiped through her hair. It didn't take long for her to pick up Derek's scent and to catch up to him.

He was standing at the docks, looking around. Katie jogged up next to him, turning when she heard a growl. She leapt out of the way as Derek lunged at the kanima. She did her best to stay out of the way, but as soon as the kanima headed up the wall out of Derek's reach she darted forward.

In one swift movement, she ran at Derek, used him for leverage and leapt onto the wall, high enough so that she could get at the kanima. She grabbed the tail, digging her claws in just a flash of light went off. Katie dropped with the kanima, but landed on her feet.

Derek pulled her out of the way as another set of lights appeared. A man rushed forward with a very large handgun and fired several rounds directly into the kanima. He stepped over the creature, his eyes scanning the area for her and Derek.

"Who is that," Katie asked softly enough for only Derek to hear.

"Chris Argent, he's Alison's dad and a hunter."

Suddenly there was a hiss and the kanima threw Chris into a pillar. Katie leaned forward unable to tell what the kanima was doing now. It was next to the SUV, staring at another man. Scott came out of nowhere and shoved the kanima away. He exchanged a glance with the man before taking off after the kanima.

"Let's go," Derek said as he tugged her up.

"How are we going to track it? It doesn't have a scent."

"We're going to track Scott."

They ran for what felt like forever. Katie paused and leaned against a wall. "Dude, I think we lost him too," she said tiredly.

"Damn it," Derek cried before kicking over a trashcan.

"Easy there, the trashcan didn't hurt you."

Derek shot her an annoyed look before shaking his head. "We have to stop this thing, now we have no idea who it is," he exclaimed.

"So we'll figure it out, come on, we should get back. We obviously need a plan if we are going to stop it, I mean a gun didn't even put that thing down," Katie replied. She took a deep breath and froze. "Wait, wait, I got it."

Katie took off at a run, Derek right on her heels. She rounded the corner and found the backdoor open. She slowly made her way inside, Derek right behind her.

"Interesting choice," she said when she realized where they were.

"You can say that again," Derek said as he looked around. He pointed to the dance floor. "There, you see him?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Stay behind me, I don't know what it will do."

Katie nodded as she followed Derek forward. They slipped through the throngs of dancers, Katie pushed aside any guy that tried to dance with Derek, not that she could blame them, he was an attractive man. Derek shifted and let out a growl.

The kanima hissed as it turned to face him. Derek slashed its throat and watched it drop before grabbing her hand and pulling her back. They joined the scramble of people trying to get out of the club. Derek pulled her along, making sure that she was keeping up with him.

Katie stumbled along behind him until they got to the station. Derek thundered down the stairs Katie right on his heels. "Did you get it," Isaac asked as he came out of his train car.

"We'll know soon enough," Derek said as he sat down. Katie sat down next to him and ran a hand through her hair. She and Derek exchanged a glance, before they burst out laughing. "I can't believe..."

"I know! Did you see how they were looking at you," Katie asked through her laughter.

"Thanks for helping me out," Derek said with a wink. Katie continued to laugh, pressing a hand to her head as she laughed.

Derek tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers skimming across her cheek as he did so. Isaac froze when he saw Derek's hand lingered on her cheek. They were sitting so close together, laughing hysterically over something, he'd never heard Derek laugh before, ever.

"What happened," he asked as he glanced between them.

"Nothing," Derek said with a shrug.

"You had to be there," Katie said before going into her train car.

"Derek," Isaac said as he caught his arm. "Are you guys..."

"No, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it," Derek replied before going into his car.

...

Katie climbed out of bed and headed into the main room. She was the first one up, which was unusual. She rolled her shoulders for a moment before climbing up a pole. She slowly walked along a beam extending her arms out on either side. She paused for a moment before performing a backflip.

She slowly worked her way through her old beam routine, ignoring the fact that she was 20 feet up in the air. She stuck each landing precisely, before moving on to the next combination. She didn't realize that she had drawn a crowd on the floor below. Katie paused when she got to the end, she kenw she couldn't dismount from that high up without hurting herself so leapt off the beam catching a nearby pole. She spun around it a few times before flipping off it to the next one.

Katie worked her way across the room, flipping and flying from beam to beam until she reached the staircase. She carefully hopped down from the rafters and started down the stairs. She froze when she saw Derek standing at the base of them.

"Sorry, did I wake you up," she asked.

"It's fine, I didn't know you could do all of that," he said as he nodded toward the cieling.

"Well, I told you I was a gymnast."

"When's the last time you actually took a lesson?"

"A few years ago, my foster parents couldn't afford it, not at the level I was competing."

"You could take lessons now, if you wanted to," Derek replied.

"I can't pay for them."

"I'll pay for them."

"Derek," Katie said in shock. "You've already done so much for me, I can't let you do that too."

"Look, think of it as part of your training. You can learn things there that I can't teach you. You'll have to hold back, I mean with your abilities, you could compete at the olympics, it would draw too much attention to you. Let me do this for you, it can help you, more than I can."

"Are you sure," Katie asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Derek assured her. Katie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. She was so small that her feet weren't touching the ground. Derek hugged her back, a genuine smile on his face.

Someone cleared their throat and Katie pulled back from Derek. He set her on her feet as he looked over. Erica was standing there with a smug look on her face. "Well now I know who you had in mind for yourself, Derek," Erica said.

Katie blushed dark red as she stepped back from Derek. Derek glanced at her for a moment before walking toward Erica. "Jealousy is unbecoming Erica, you should work on that," he said as he walked back into his traincar.

Erica shot an angry look after him before turning to look at Katie. "Want to tell me what that was about," she asked.

"Not really," Katie replied with a smirk. "You've already decided what it was, it won't matter what I say."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So why do we need their help," Isaac asked as they followed Derek through the train car.

"Because its harder to kill than I thought, and I still don't know who it is," Derek replied.

"And they do," Isaac asked.

"They might, which is why I need one of you to get on their good side," Derek explained.

"Hmmm, Scott or Stiles," Erica asked with a sly grin.

"Either," Derek replied.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek," Isaac reminded him.

"I'm aware of that," Derek said with an annoyed look.

Katie shuffled her feet as she watched them. Derek began pulling chains and harnesses out of a box.

"My, these look comfortable," Erica said as she passed some to him.

"Are you going to use those on us," Katie asked softly.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac said.

"There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you're alone against the Argents," Isaac said nervously.

"They haven't found us," Derek pointed out.

"Yet," Isaac snapped. "So, how about we forget the kanima?"

"We can't," Derek cried. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid, at all. Now I don't know what he knows, or what he's planning, but I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first."

They all exchanged glances as Derek stormed out of the room. Katie said as kicked some of the chains with the toe of her sneaker. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before picking up her backpack.

"I'm not doing it, the last thing I want to deal with is Scott and Stiles," Katie muttered.

"I'll do it, it'll be fun," Erica said confidently.

"Enjoy yourself," Katie said before going up the stairs.

...

Katie stood frozen outside the biology lab, she was going to spend her free period in there studying. Someone else was already in there though. She watched in fascinated disgust as Jackson let the snake slither up his arm and around his neck. She gasped loudly as the snake slid between his lips and down his throat.

She jumped when their teacher stepped around her and opened the door. "Jackson, did you still want to discuss your paper," he asked.

"Actually sir," Katie said as she slipped into the room. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes. I had some questions about the midterm."

The last thing Katie wanted was to leave her teacher alone with a homicidal lizard boy. Their teacher glanced between them for a moment. Jackson stared at her, cocking his head to the side as he watched her.

"No problem, we can talk later," he finally said as he started toward the door. His fingers skimmed down her arm before resting on her wrist. "I'll see you later Katie."

Katie shivered as she watched him walk away. There was something seriously wrong with him, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

...

Katie trailed Alison down to the boys locker room. She had no idea why Alison was following Jackson. She figured that Scott and his friends had the same suspicions that they did. Katie came around the corner and walked right into Matt.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing down here," Matt asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about going out for the gymnastics team. My advisor said it would look good on my applications for college if I had some more dynamic extracurriculars."

"You mean besides being on the school paper and the yearbook?"

"Yeah, apparently I need to diversify my interests, whatever that means," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, while I have you here, I've been meaning to ask you," Matt said as he pulled out his camera. "Did you get contacts or something? I took a picture of you a few weeks ago and it was totally normal, but I took this last week, and your eyes are weird."

Katie glanced down at the camera and gasped. Derek had warned them that this would happen if people took pictures of them. Their eyes reacted to the light creating a laser like effect. "Oh, wow, yeah, I had um, lasic surgery a few weeks ago. That's why I missed school. That must be what did it," she explained.

"That's why you aren't wearing your glasses anymore, now I feel stupid," Matt said with a grin. "You look good, well I mean, you've always looked good, but you look really pretty without the glasses."

"Thanks Matt, that's really sweet," Katie said with a shy smile. She heard someone's heart rate accelerate in the locker room. "Matt, I really need to talk to Coach Finstock. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, sure, later," he said before walking away.

Katie waited until he was around the corner to rush toward the locker room. She burst through the door just as Alison and Jackson landed on the floor. Scott came in behind her, pushing her aside to get to Jackson.

"Scott," Alison shouted as Scott shoved Jackson into the lockers.

"I have a restraining order," Jackson shouted.

"Trust me, I restrained myself," Scott replied.

Katie rushed over to Alison and pulled her up off the floor. She watched in shock as Scott and Jackson beat each other up. Scott and Jackson slammed into the door pushing it open. Katie rushed out and grabbed Jackson, helping Erica restrain him.

"I thought I was handling this," Erica snapped.

"Trust me, I wish you were," Katie replied.

"What the hell is going on," Mr. Harris demanded as he came down the hallway. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson, calm down! Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this," Matt said as he handed a tablet to Mr. Harris.

"You and you," he said as he pointed to Jackson and Scott. "Actually, all of you, detention at three o'clock."

Katie heaved a sigh and exchanged a glance with Erica. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katie walked into the library behind Erica. She flopped down at a table by herself and began working on her homework.

"We can't be in detention together, I have a restraining order against these tools," Jackson said.

"All these tools," Harris asked.

"No, just these tools," Stiles as he gestured to himself and Scott.

"Fine, you two over these," Harris said pointing to Katie's table. katie groaned and hit her head on the table.

"I'm gonna kill him," Scott said as soon as he sat down.

"No, you're not, you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him," Stiles replied.

"Am I fucking invisible," Katie as she glanced between the two of them. "Is this really a conversation you want to have in front of a member of Derek's pack?"

"You guys already know," Stiles replied.

"No, you're right, let's kill him," Scott said completely ignoring her.

"Can't kill him, we already tried," Katie replied.

"Hey, what if its Matt," Stiles asked. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of missing footage," Scott replied.

"Exactly, he's trying to throw suspicion off himself!"

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?"

"Yes," Stiles exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because, he's evil."

"He's about as evil as a pair of bunny slippers," Katie muttered.

"You just don't like him," Scott pointed out.

"The guy bugs me, I don't know what it is. Just look at his face," Stiles replied. They both sat there staring at Matt for a long moment.

"Any other theories," Scott asked.

"You know the argument could be made for you Stiles, I mean the mechanic was working on your jeep," Katie said with a sly grin. "Maybe you are trying to throw the suspicion off yourself."

"And maybe I'm also Santa Claus," Stiles replied.

"Well if you aren't too busy, I'd like a car for Christmas," Katie shot back.

Jackson made a comment about having to go to the bathroom and Harris followed him from the room, ordering them to stay in their seats. Katie shook her head, as soon as the door closed Scott and Stiles were up and over at Erica's table.

Katie leaned back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. She ignored everything that was going on around her. She stiffened suddenly and glanced at the door. Jackson came back in with Harris right behind him. There was something wrong, really wrong. Katie listened intently to Jackson's body, there had been two heartbeats earlier. His and the snake he'd swallowed. The snake had been faint, almost too soft to even pick up, but now, it was completely gone.

Harris closed his briefcase and started toward the door. Everyone began to gather their stuff and stand up. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, yes I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Katie groaned and threw her bag back down as she grabbed a cart. She wandered into the shelves, with Erica right behind her. "You know, you could be a little more helpful with this," Erica said.

"We know who it is, why do we have to pretend to like them? None of them even spoke to us before now, all they care about is the fact that we are with Derek," Katie muttered.

"Speaking of Derek, what was going on this morning?"

"Nothing, he told me he'd pay for me to go back to gymnastics, that's all."

"The two of you certainly seem very... friendly."

Katie rolled her eyes at Erica. "You are friendly with everyone."

"I know, its fun."

There was a sudden crash and the lights began to flicker. "Erica, Katie," Scott shouted. They both growled in response as they shifted. Katie ducked down as books rained on them.

"Erica," Katie screamed as Jackson attacked her from behind. He shoved Katie back, throwing her into some shelves. Katie rushed at him, but his claws dug into her arm, paralyzing her. She cried out as she hit the floor.

Where from she was laying she could see Jackson at the board, writing on it. Stay out of my way or I will kill all of you. He leapt out the window leaving them all in shock.

Katie gasped when she looked over at Erica. She tried to move over to her, but couldn't. Stiles was by Erica in a second, pulling her into his arms.

"I think she's having a seizure," he called.

"He's alive," Alison called as she checked on Matt.

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital," Stiles replied.

"Derek, only Derek," Erica stuttered out.

"When we get her to the hospital," Scott started to say.

"To Derek," Erica interrupted. "To Derek."

"Go," Alison said firmly.

Scott ran around the shelf to Alison, Katie let out a groan and tried to sit up. "Stiles, we have to go," she said as she tried to move.

"Scott, come on," Stiles called.

Scott came back around the shelf and picked up Erica. Stiles carefully picked Katie up and they hurried out of the building. Katie had gotten enough strength back to sit up on her own. She held Erica's hand tightly as Stiles drove them to the station.

Derek met them at the door and immediately took Erica from Scott. Isaac helped Katie down the stairs. They all rushed into a train car, Isaac sitting down with Katie in his lap.

"Is she dying," Stiles asked.

"She might, I... which is why this is going to hurt," Derek said before breaking her arm. Erica began screaming in pain. Katie flinched and buried her face in Isaac's chest.

"You broke her arm," Stiles shouted.

"It will trigger the healing process," Derek explained as he did it again. "I still got to get the venom, this is where its really going to hurt."

Katie pressed her hands over her ears as Erica continued to scream. It ended after a moment and Isaac squeezed her hand as he pulled it away. Erica was resting in Stiles' arms, staring up at him. Derek came over to her, pressing a hand to her arm.

"You ok," he asked as he knelt in front of them. She nodded as she rested her head against Isaac's shoulder. "Can you move?"

"A little, I don't think I can walk yet."

"Take her to her room, you'll be fine in a little while. Erica needs to rest, but she's going to be ok Katie. She'll be fine," Derek said before giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled at him and nodded. Derek left with Scott and Isaac carried her to her room, leaving Stiles to watch Erica.

Isaac carefully laid her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. He nodded at her before starting toward the door.

"Isaac," she called softly. He turned quickly meeting her gaze. "Will you stay? Please?"

Isaac gave her a small smile before nodding at her. He laid down next to her on the bed, shifting so that his arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. That was how Derek found them later that evening, even more tangled up together, asleep in one anothers arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Responses to some reviews-**

**Lycan Lover 411- The amount of love I have for sassy Stiles is insane. I love Isaac and Katie! I just want them to be happy!**

**poorxbrokexcollegexkid- I'm glad you liked the ending, I thought it was adorable too!**

**PsychoticSmartypants- Me too!**

**gingerduchirules- I love that about Isaac, he likes her so much, he just doesn't know how to say it!**

**Atlafan1286- Derek and Katie are going to continue to get closer, but ultimately this is going to be an Isaac/Katie story. You'll get a little bit of Derek/Katie action in the next chapter though. **

Chapter 14

"Scott's with us now, that means you all have to learn to work together," Derek said the next morning after he drug them all out of bed. Katie let out a groan and slumped against Isaac. "Problem Katie?"

"No, I just... Derek are you sure we can kill this thing? I mean I saw Jackson swallow a snake yesterday, like a whole snake, it was disgusting. You already tried to kill him once, how is having Scott with us going to help?"

"We aren't going to kill him, we're going to save him." They all stared at him blankly. "Just go to school, stay out of trouble, and no more fighting! Also Isaac, you and Katie are going with me to Deaton's tonight. We have to meet with him and Scott. He's going to help us."

Katie nodded silently before following Isaac up the stairs. School was enough to distract Katie from everything that was going on. She'd finally gotten to talk to the coach and he was more than happy to put her on the team. She got to miss regular gym and spend it working on her routines for competitions so she saw no reason to complain.

Later that night, she and Isaac went with Derek to see Deaton and Scott. Katie stared up at the building for a moment before following Derek inside.

"What are they doing here," Scott asked as he let them in.

"I need them," Derek said easily.

"I don't trust him," Scott replied.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either," Isaac shot back.

"And Derek really doesn't care, now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

Isaac sat down on a desk and tugged Katie toward him, away from Scott. She sighed softly, but leaned into him knowing it made him feel better.

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him," Deaton asked.

"Kill him," Derek said the same time Scott said, "Save him."

Katie glanced between them as Scott stared down Derek. "Save him," Scott said firmly. "Save him."

They followed Deaton into the exam room and he sat a set of vials on the table. Isaac immediately reached out to touch them.

"Watch what you touch," Derek said as he batted Isaac's hand away.

"So, what are you," Isaac asked. "Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian."

"Sure you are," Katie said lowly.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin," Deaton explained.

"We're open to suggestions," Derek replied.

"What about an effective offense," Isaac asked.

"No, we already tried that, I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up," Derek explained.

"Has it shown any weaknesses," Deaton asked.

"Well, one, it can't swim," Derek said.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No, he's the captain of the swim team," Scott replied.

"Busy man," Katie muttered.

"Essentially you are trying to catch two people," Deaton said before pulling a coin out of a drawer. "A puppet, and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

Katie leaned forward to examine the coin more closely. She reached out to touch it but Derek smacked her hand away.

"I don't think Jackson could do it, his mother died pregnant too, and maybe she was murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else," Scott said.

"Makes sense," Katie said with a shrug.

"How do you know its not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too," Isaac replied.

"Making him a murderer," Katie finished.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer," Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac replied. Katie laced her fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Hold on, the book says they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him," Deaton suggested. "What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master."

Deaton sprinkled a circle of black powder around the coin and looked up at them.

"Meaning what," Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them, both of them," Scott said quickly. Deaton nodded in response.

"So say we catch them, what do we do then," Katie asked. She reached out to touch the black powder and Derek smacked her hand away again.

"Don't touch it," he snapped.

"Sorry, but seriously what do we do then," she asked.

They all looked at Deaton for answers. "We stop whoever is controlling him."

...

"You got all of us tickets how exactly," Katie asked as she followed Isaac and Erica into the warehouse.

"I have my ways," Erica said with a grin. "You look hot by the way."

Katie rolled her eyes at her. "Only because you spent an hour picking out my outfit, doing my hair, and my makeup."

Katie ran a hand over her gray tank, feeling a little uncomfortable. Erica had talked her in to wearing a tank that was basically see through with a dark red bra under it. She'd paired it with a pair of skinny jeans and some brown boots with a low heel. Katie's honey hair fell around her face in straight layers and her eyes looked intensely green thanks to the makeup.

Katie and Erica had not missed the way Isaac and Derek were looking at her when they finally emerged from the car. The three of them paused at the doorway and exchanged a glance before stepping into the party. Katie was immediately overwhelmed by the music and the lights.

"So this is what normal teens do," she asked Isaac with a smirk. He shot her a look and shrugged.

"I've got to find Scott," he said as he glanced around.

Erica nodded at him before grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her toward the dance floor. Katie started laughing but joined in with her. Isaac joined them after he found Scott. He tugged Katie close so he could talk to her.

"Scott said to be careful, he doesn't want us to get hurt."

"Maybe he's not such a pain in the ass afterall," she said as she glanced past him. She grabbed Isaac's arm and nodded. "He's here."

They quickly worked their way through the crowd. Erica got to him first and began dancing with him. Katie was right behind Jackson, his arm wrapped around her as he pulled her closer. She stiffened as his hand slid down her back to her butt, pulling her right up against him.

Erica manuvered herself between them, kissing Jackson on the neck as she did so. She shot a look at Katie before she leaned into Isaac, tipping her head back and catching his lips in a kiss. Katie froze, her eyes widening in shock. She stepped back bumping into a few people as she watched Erica and Isaac. They broke apart and Erica kissed Jackson, her body writhing against both guys. Katie watched as Isaac kissed her neck, his hands all over her best friend's body.

She swallowed hard, moving further back from them. She knew she was supposed to be helping them, but she couldn't do this. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

Suddenly, Jackson struck them both and they were on the floor. Katie knew she had to do something and surged through the crowd, pushing her way to Jackson. She got in front of him, both her hands on his chest to stop him.

Katie leaned close to him, her lips right against his ear as his arms wrapped around her. "Dance with me," she said in her best Erica voice. She didn't even wait for an answer, just began moving to the beat. She didn't pull away as Jackson touched her, his hands sliding beneath her tank to touch her back. She leaned into him, encouraging him with her eyes.

Jackson's gaze flickered to her lips and he leaned forward, catching her in a kiss. Katie gasped against his lips and Jackson took full advantage, pulling her as close as he could as he deepened the kiss. He suddenly went limp and fell away from her. Katie opened her eyes to find Isaac staring at her. She bit her lip before helping him pull Jackson off the dance floor and into a secluded room. Isaac pushed him into a chair as Erica came into the room.

"So how was it Katie," she asked with a smirk.

"Not now," Katie snapped.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself," Isaac muttered.

"I could say the same for you," Katie shot back with an angry look.

"I thought you'd be more happy about your first kiss," Erica said from behind her.

"Wait, what? That was your first," Isaac started to say.

"I said not now," Katie shouted as she shook her head at both of them. "Is my first kiss really that important right now?"

The door opened and Erica immediately turned to attack. "No, no, no, just me, its just me," Stiles said as he came in. "Don't freak. Is he ok?"

"Well, let's find out," Isaac said as he moved over to Jackson. He went to hit Jackson, but he caught his wrist and began squeezing. Katie could hear the bones breaking from where she stood. Isaac came back over to them, clutching his wrist.

"Ok, no one does anything like that again, ok," Stiles ordered.

Katie knelt in front of Isaac and examined his wrist. "Its already healing, you'll be ok," she said softly.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac replied.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here," Jackson said in a strange voice. Katie yelped in shock and stumbled back colliding with Isaac. "I'm righ there with you."

"Like in this room here, or just here in general," Katie asked.

Stiles crept forward and knelt in front of him. "Jackson is that you?"

"Us, we're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We are the ones killing murderers," Jackson replied. Katie pulled away from Isaac, moving closer to Stiles, she couldn't even look at him or Erica.

"So, all the people you've killed so far," Stiles started to ask.

"Deserved it."

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"They know they are breaking the rules," Katie mumbled.

"All right, so the people you are killing are all murderers then?"

"All, each, every one."

"Well who did they murder," Stiles asked.

"Me," Jackson replied.

"What," Katie said in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean," Stiles asked.

"They murdered me," Jackson said. Katie, Isaac, and Erica all moved back from him as Stiles glanced back at them. Jackson's eyes had shifted and he was becoming the kanima. "They murdered me!"

Katie grabbed the back of Stiles' jacket and jerked him back toward them. "Ok, all right, more ketamine, the man needs more ketamine. Come on," he said quickly.

"We don't have anymore," Isaac said as he held up the bottle.

"You used the whole bottle," Stiles demanded. He yanked it out of Isaac's hand as Erica tapped him on the shoulder. Katie stumbled back as Jackson rose to his feet.

"Run, I think now we run," she said as she began pushing Stiles toward the door.

"Go, go, go, go," Isaac shouted as he pushed them.

"Ok, find something to move in front of the door," Stiles ordered as they slammed it shut.

"You don't think three werewolves is going to work," Katie shouted at him.

Jackson burst through the wall in full lizard form. "Oh shit," Stiles muttered.

They all scrambled away from the door to find him. "We have to stop him," Katie shouted as they headed back into the main room.

"Katie we can't," Isaac replied as he grabbed her arm. She jerked away from him and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me."

"Katie, come on!"

"No, Isaac, don't," she said as she spun on her heel and threw herself into the crowd. She could feel Isaac and Erica right behind her, but she didn't care. She had to get out of there, she had to get away from them.

Katie stumbled out the door and attempted to walk forward but couldn't. Isaac and Erica joined her after a moment and Isaac knelt down to study the line that circled the entire building.

They all turned when they heard the roar in the distance. Derek rushed past them, heading in the opposite direction. They all headed to the car, finding Boyd waiting for them. They all piled in, leaving without Derek. Katie rested her head against the window as Boyd drove.

"Katie," Erica said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah you did," Katie snapped. "Don't pretend like you didn't, you meant to, you meant all of it."

"All of what," Boyd asked as he glanced between them. "What happened?"

"Ask Erica," Katie said as she climbed out of the car and headed downstairs. She strode into her room, slamming her door shut behind her. She leaned against the closed door for a moment before sliding down the floor and bursting into tears. She was right, he was never going to look at her while Erica was around. No one would.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry its so short, but I didn't want to put it in the last chapter, and its need to stand alone. So for those of you who are pulling for Derek and Katie, here you go!**

Chapter 15

Katie was still sitting on the floor crying, when someone began pounding on the door. Her tears had subsided to no more than whimpers at this point.

"Go away," Katie said through her tears.

"Katie, open the door," Derek said tiredly. "Its just me, let me in."

Katie knew she couldn't ignore him so she slowly rose to her feet. She wiped her face as best she could before pulling the door open. She stepped aside to let him before shutting the door back. She sat down on the bed, burying her head in her hands.

"What happened after we left," she asked tiredly.

"Alison's mom tried to kill Scott."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, I got there in time to save him, but I bit her. I didn't mean to, there was wolfsbane, I couldn't... I didn't mean to do it."

"Of course not, you were trying to save Scott. He's one of us now," Katie replied.

Derek sat down next to her and nodded slowly. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm fine."

"That's why you have mascara all over your face and your eyes are red from crying, you're totally fine."

"I don't want to talk about it," Katie said as she tried to wipe the mascara off. Derek pushed her hand aside and did it for her.

"Tell me what happened," he said gently.

"Erica kissed Isaac, he kissed her back, I should have known, I mean... she's so... and I'm just... I'm not... I'm not like that. Jackson hurt them both and I knew I had to stop him, so I got in front of him. We were dancing, and he... he kissed me."

"You're upset because he kissed you? I mean, yeah, its gross he's a giant lizard and you saw him eat a snake, but its not that big of a deal," Derek replied.

"No, its not that, but now that you mention it, it is pretty gross. It... that... that was my first kiss. Jackson Whitmore, giant homicidal lizard, was my very first kiss."

"Seriously?"

Katie nodded silently as she stared down at her shoes. "Its stupid I know, to sit in here crying over it. Its not just that, I mean, she... she kissed him, and he kissed her back and I thought that maybe he... but it doesn't matter, obviously he doesn't. Who would ever look at me when they could have her?"

"I would," Derek said softly, almost too softly for her to hear. Katie gasped as she looked up and met his gaze. "He does too, I've seen it."

"That still doesn't help that my first kiss was ruined. Who was your first kiss Katie? Oh, a giant homicidal lizard man that tried to kill me about ten minutes later!"

Derek laughed softly and took her hand. "Close your eyes."

"Why," Katie said suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Katie replied.

"Then close them."

Katie sighed and closed her eyes. Derek's fingers trailed over her cheek and she felt him shift closer to her.

"Tell me what you wanted your first kiss to be like."

Katie opened her eyes and shook her head at him. "This is stupid Derek."

"Close your eyes," he said firmly.

Katie sighed again and shut her eyes. She thought for a moment before answering him. "I thought it would be on my first date. We would be walking home, and ... and we're holding hands."

Derek laced his fingers with hers, his thumb brushing over the back of her knuckles. "Keep going," he said softly.

"We're talking about something stupid, just talking while he's walking me home. He pulls me to a stop and looks down at me, he's smiling, and he... he kisses me, because he doesn't want to wait until we get to my doorstep, he's been waiting to kiss me for awhile, and he's just worked up the courage, and its... its perfect."

Derek leaned close to her, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. It was exactly the first kiss she had dreamed off. He slowly pulled back and Katie's eyes fluttered open.

"Why did you do that," she asked.

"Because, you deserve a real first kiss," Derek said as he let go of her hand and stood up. He cupped her cheek for a moment before kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about Erica and Isaac. You're the one he wants, even if he's too stupid to see it right now."

"Thank you."

Derek nodded before leaving her car. He found Isaac sitting in the main room, staring daggers at him. "You should have thought about that before you kissed her best friend," he said as he headed toward his train car.

"You didn't have to kiss her, I didn't know," Isaac shot back.

"Yeah, you did, but you thought she'd wait for you. A girl like that doesn't wait for anyone Isaac. If you don't do something, someone else will take her."

"Someone like you," Isaac demanded.

"Maybe, I'm not the one she wants though."

Isaac glanced over at her traincar as the light inside went out. He could hear her steady heartbeat as she climbed into bed. He glanced back over at Derek. "What do I do? How do I..."

"Make it up to her? You can't, you just have to hope she'll forgive you both," Derek said before going into his train car.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So there's some more Derek/Katie in this chapter, but ultimately this will be Isaac/Katie. They aren't going to get together immediately, I'm thinking first part of season 3, completely ignoring the whole Isaac/Allison thing, cause I seriously hate it. So there's going to be lots of adorable almost moments between Katie and Isaac before they get together. Derek's relationship with Katie will ultimately be a brother/sister thing.**

Chapter 16

Before they knew it, it was the morning of the full moon. Derek didn't let any of them go to school. He was worried that they wouldn't be able to handle themselves. Katie was sitting in the rafters of the main room. One leg was dangling over the edge of the beam as she read a book.

The rest of the pack had gathered in the main room to prepare for the full moon. "What is that," Isaac asked as he examined the symbol on the inside of the chest Derek had just opened.

"Its a triskele," Boyd explained. "Spirals mean different things, past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me," Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega," Boyd guessed.

"That's right, its a spiral, it reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott," Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us now," Derek reminded him.

"Really, then where is he now," Isaac shot back. He'd been like this since Derek had kissed Katie. Nothing had changed between the two of them, but everyone else was acting weird over it.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you are going to want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then," Erica said jokingly.

"Well this one's for you," Derek said as he held up a large circle with several spikes in it.

"That should be lots of fun," Katie called from up in the rafters. "Can I help?"

"If you don't watch it, you'll get one too," Derek warned.

"Why are you less concerned about her," Erica asked.

"She's better disciplined than all of you, once she finds her anchor, she'll be fine."

...

By the time it started to get dark, Derek had them all in one of the cars. He was planning to keep all four of them in there together. Katie had a feeling this plan wasn't going to work out as well as he hoped.

"What if we break free," Boyd asked nervously.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat. I need you to hold her," Derek replied.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband," Isaac asked as he locked his arms under Erica's holding her steady.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want."

"Nah, I'm all right."

"You ready," Derek asked.

"Yeah," Erica asid before glancing over at Katie. "You won't want to see this."

"I'm fine," Katie said softly.

Derek placed the headband on her and glanced at Katie for a moment. He began twisting the first screw and Erica gasped in pain, before screaming and wailing. Katie closed her eyes, trying to block out the screams, but she couldn't. She stumbled to her feet and dashed out of the car.

Katie placed her hands over her ears as the screams continued. She dropped to her knees, her claws digging into either side of her head as she tried to block out the screams. She flinched when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Isaac staring at her in concern.

Katie gasped and started to say something, but another scream pierced the air and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Isaac pulled her into his arms and pressed his hands over her ears. "You're ok, she's going to be fine, she can handle it, Derek and Boyd have got her," he whispered into her hair.

"I can't do this, I can't Isaac, I can't do it," she mumbled.

Katie clung to him, shaking in fear. She didn't know if she could handle this. She didn't have a choice, it had been this or death, but now she was thinking death might have been better. She didn't know how long they stood there, it felt like an eternity.

Derek carefully pulled them apart and sent Isaac back into the car. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her seriously. "I know you are scared. I get it, I do, but Katie you can handle this. You are going to be fine. I believe in you," he said as he stared at her. "Listen to me, I believe in you. Erica is fine, she can handle it. You need to focus on you now and find an anchor. It can be anything, but that is what is going to get you through this. Understand?"

Katie nodded silently. Derek led her back into the car. He sat her down in one of the seats before going to work on chaining up Isaac.

"How do you not feel this," Isaac asked.

"I feel every second of it."

"Then how do you control it?"

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What's your anchor," Katie asked.

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott," Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Derek said as he finished. "All right, that should do it."

Isaac jerked slightly and the rail holding one of his chains bent. Katie grabbed some more chains and handed them to Derek. She helped him chain Isaac down some more before sitting in the seat across from him. Derek chained her down as well, trying to be as careful with her as possible. He could feel the fear rolling off of her.

"Hey, fear can be an anchor too," he said softly. "Whatever works for you ok?"

Katie nodded silently not trusting herself to speak. Derek pressed a kiss to the top of her head before checking her chains once more.

"You're going to fine," he assured her again before leaving the room.

Katie groaned in pain. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, but she couldn't. Her eyes opened and everything had taken on a golden haze. She knew, without seeing her reflection, that she had shifted. Her claws extended as though they had a will of their own. Katie let out a growl of frustration and she tried to fight against the animal.

It didn't take long for them all to lose control completely. Erica broke free first, but Isaac was the first to make a break for the door. He leapt through the window over Katie's head, showering her in glass.

Derek went to grab him, but Boyd and Erica grabbed him first and threw him down attacking him. Katie was torn, part of her wanted to run wild as well, but another part of her wanted to attack, to kill anything that got in her way.

Boyd let out a roar as Derek shoved him back as rose to his feet. Katie lunged out of her seat as Erica took a swipe at Derek. She grappled with the other girl, both snarling wildly. Katie let out a roar, louder than any Derek had heard from a beta, aside from Scott, and Erica stumbled back from her.

Derek took over, dragging Erica to the back of the car and attempting to chain her back up. Boyd made his way to the exit, but Katie and Isaac got to him first. Katie jumped up and kicked him in the back spending him into Isaac, who shoved him into a seat.

Erica launched herself off the floor at Derek, but Katie turned and punched her, sending her back down. Derek glanced between her and Isaac in shock. He quickly chained Erica and Boyd back up.

Isaac and Katie were standing across from one another, staring the other down. Derek started to move toward them and they both looked at him. They saw the other look at him and they lunged. Derek jumped back, unsure of what to do. He knew they were both trying to protect him, they just didn't get it.

Isaac wrestled Katie to the ground, but she wriggled lose and headbutted him, sending him reeling back. She crouched in front of Derek let out a low growl. Isaac froze when he saw her in front of Derek.

"You guys, I'm fine," he said as calmly as he could manage.

Isaac studied them for a minute before holding his hands up and sitting back down in his seat. Katie waited until he was seated to shift out of her crouch and sit down on hers. Derek chained Isaac back down.

"I think you'll be ok now, looks like you found an anchor," Derek said to him.

"My father," Isaac replied.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in a basement to punish you."

"He didn't use to."

Derek moved over to Katie, she was less cooperative than Isaac, but she let him chain her down as well. "What about you?"

"You'll think its stupid."

"Try me," Derek suggested.

"It was you, and the family you've given me, when I knew you were in trouble, I was able to control it. I knew you believed I could," Katie explained.

Derek smiled at her before he sat down with her. He could feel Isaac watching them, but he didn't care. Katie curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He stayed with her until she fell asleep. Little did he know, that as soon as he walked out of that traincar, his entire life was going to be thrown for a loop.


End file.
